Why Murdoc Souldn't be left alone
by don't-care-893
Summary: This is a story it's kinda like Scary Movie but diffrent and why Murdoc souldn't me left alone. I tried to make it funny, hope it is. I really hope you like it! : please don't right any mean commnts please try not to! sorry it's short... 2DxNoodle


Scary Story

It was a stormy, windy night. 2D was shivering under his covers in fear.

2D: I knew I shouldn't have watched Goosebumps!

Lightning striked make a loud booming sound, 2D screamed and covering his head with a pillow.

Murodoc: Face-ache wot the hell is 'rong with you, there are people tryin' to sleep!

2D came out of the covers shaking and hugging his pillow.

2D: I can't sleep, I was watchin' Goosebumps and it freaked me out!

Murdoc slapped his face

Murdoc: well go hug your teddy or wot ever you cry babies do just do it quietly!

Murdoc left the room slamming the door making 2D jump and waking up Noodle.

Noodle made her way down to 2D and knocked on the door. She heard 2D scream "Ahh it's the zombies" and a thud.

Noodle: 2D it's me what's wrong? 2D sighted and opened the door.

Noodle: Hey is every thing… 2D pulled her in and before she could finish what she was going to say.

Noodle: what happened are you okay?

2D: I watched Goosebumps and now I'm scares to go to sleep, can you sleep with me?

Noodle blushed.

Noodle: I don't know?

2D: It'll be ffuunn!

Noodle: Okay.

(Ten minutes later)

Noodle: YES, YES, YYEESS!

2D: See I told you it would be fun!

Noodle got tired and came out from the covers along with 2D. They laid on the bed laughing.

2D: Your good at it!

Noodle: I told you I was the champion at Monopoly.

2D: Yah but the board kept moving because you where jumping and the blanket on top of us bumped into the game pieces!

Noodle: Oh well I still won so HA!!

Then they heard glass break in the kitchen, the quickly went to go see what happened.

They went in and there they saw a huge human sized sail in the kitchen.

2D jumped on to Noodle.

2D: Ah the snail is stealing our stuff!

Snail: you'll never catch me alive suckers!

The snail went running 12 feet a minute. Russel came running in.

Russel: Great, we'll have snail tomorrow for dinner!

Russel killed the snail who was only half was across kitchen. On the other hand 2D and Noodle where in one of the stalls in the bathroom making out. The where tongue reselling like crazy that there tongues got literally tangled in a not.

Noodle: Ouch, okay let me jus' untangle ou' tongues.

2D:o'ay

Noodle untangled there tongues when all of a sudden the lights turned off. They heard a weird noise (the noise that the girl from the movie The Grudge made).

2D: Ah, I'm too much of a pretty boy to die!

Noodle: You saw the tape too!

2D: Yes, bbuutt the other girl (the girl from the movie The Ring) was suppose to come!

Noodle: Oh yah, any ways I guess this the part where we're suppose to scream.

2D: Yah.

They both started screaming. Five minutes past and nothing happened. They went down stairs and there they saw the girl. They where going up the stairs pushing everything they could find and throwing it at the girl. The Murdoc came out and started going down the stairs. It seemed he was searching for them for the fact he sleeps in the car park.

Murdoc: Wot the hell is 'rong wit' ya'!

2D grabbed him and threw him at the girl. Murdoc landed right on top of the girl and the girl disappeared. 2D and Noodle went up to Noodle's room and started making out.

Not too long they where doing it. Ten minutes later they got dressed and 2D would whisper sweet stuff into Noodle's ear making her giggle. The only reason he was doing that was because Noodle cut there alone time early so he was trying to get her back in to the mood.

Noodle: 2D, I know what your trying to do, so let's go to a motel.

They where in the car park ready to go when something attacked them. Only in there screams echoed and then silence. Only Murdoc and Russel where left. Russel headed up to his room, he had a girl waiting for him. He searched in her bathroom to see if he had any condoms left, but he didn't

Russel: I had a full box of them what the heck happened.

Then he heard a scream from his bead room and he went to go see what happened. He saw the shape of a women's body on the bed he went and uncovered it and then there was Donkey from Shriek there.

Donkey: Hey what up!

Russel: What the hell are you doin' here!

Donkey: Your so mean I'm goin' to kill you with a banana!

Them Donkey attacked him. Only Murdoc was left. Murdoc was in her Winnebago when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and Barney and Dora where at there door making out. Murdoc went out screaming he searched every where for the rest of the band but they where gone. He went to the nearest phone and called the police. He hide in 2D's room he assumed that no one or nothing will go in there. Then he heard the police come. The police came to late to catch them. As the police search for evidence and found out who was the killer, it was Patrick from SpongeBob SquarePants. Murdoc went in the middle of the road threw his hands up reaching for the sky and faced his head up to the sky also.

Murdoc: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Then a car ran over him. He landed on the sidewalk. Then 2D and Noodle can and found him.

Noodle: Maybe we shouldn't have left.

2D: But it was so worth it, hey wasn't Russel with him?

Russel came and stood next to them.

Russel: Yah, but I went to go buy condoms.

2D: Oh I forgot to tell you I got two of your condoms and gave the rest to Murdoc.

Russel: Why did you need them?

Noodle: To do me, we weren't going to do it unprotected.

2D:Yah.

Russel: Oh, so you guys did it.

2D/Noodle: Yah.

Russel: We should call the Hospital.

2D: Or we could leave him here and take him to the hospital tomorrow.

Noodle: Works for me.

Russel: Okay.

And they left. The next morning they took Murdoc to the hospital and every thing went back to normal and they all lived happily ever after.

THE END?


End file.
